I choose
by valerine28
Summary: Gadis itu bimbang menghadapi dua orang pemuda di hadapannya. Satu telah bersama dengannya, satunya telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya ketika yang selalu bersama dengannya hampir melupakannya. Gadis itu telah jatuh cinta kepada kedua pemuda di hadapannya, ia tersenyum dan menarik napas dan mengutarakan keputusan yang dia pilih.


Gadis bersurai teal diikat twintail itu menghela napas, kedua manik tealnya mengarah lagi kepada sosok pemuda shota bersurai pirang yang sedang menolong teman-temannya di kelas dengan cengiran yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya. Lagi kedua manik sapphire itu menatap kedua manik teal gadis itu dan langsung melebarkan senyum pemuda pemilik manik sapphire itu.

Kedua manik teal itu pun berpindah kepada pemuda bersurai ocean di sebelahnya, kedua manik ocean yang selalu menghipnotisnya kini telah kehilangan pesona di mata gadis itu. Tetapi pemuda itu langsung tersenyum kecil setelah melihat senyum kecil gadis bersurai teal itu. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari kedua manik sapphire itu melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan kesal, membuat sang pemilik mata sapphire itu tersenyum pahit dan melanjutkan menolong teman-temannya.

" **I choose…."**

 **By AyA-Chan28**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha, bukan punya saya**

 **Warning: Gaje, Alur kecepatan, EYD kurang tepat dan lain-lain**

 **Summary: Gadis itu bimbang menghadapi dua orang pemuda di hadapannya. Satu telah bersama dengannya, satunya telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya ketika yang selalu bersama dengannya hampir melupakannya. Gadis itu telah jatuh cinta kepada kedua pemuda di hadapannya, ia tersenyum dan menarik napas dan mengutarakan keputusan yang dia pilih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai teal diikat twintail itu dengan cepat dan tangkas mengambil sisa buku-buku catatan membantu sang ketua kelas bersurai pirang –berwajah shota- dengan langkah terburu dia mengumpulkannya. Tetapi saat buku-buku itu sudah terkumpul di kedua tangannya-

"Miku" Panggil sang ketua kelas –berwajah shota- yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya, karena kaget gadis itu –Miku- langsung berbalik dengan refleks dan hampir terpeleset. Tetapi pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung memegang kedua tangan itu dengan erat untuk mencegah buku-buku itu jatuh –dan tentu saja agar gadis itu tidak jatuh mencium lantai- membuat Miku tersipu malu.

"T-Terima kasih Kagamine-san" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum, membuat sang pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu tersenyum juga.

"Un… sama-sama Miku" Ucap sang ketua kelas yang kemudian langsung melepas kedua tangannya –setelah yakin gadis itu tidak akan kehilangan keseimbangan lagi- dari tangan gadis itu.

"Dan tolong panggil aku Len saja Miku" Ucap sang ketua kelas –Len- sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas, Miku tersenyum kecil dan memegang dadanya. Sedangkan pemilik kedua manik ocean itu memandang benci pemandangan yang barusan saja terjadi itu.

 **~ "I choose…." ~**

Gadis itu paling tidak suka sama orang yang sok memberi nasehat tetapi dia sendiri tidak bisa menjalaninya, contohnya seperti gadis bersurai hitam diikat twintail dengan kedua manik merahnya. Gadis yang menyerupai Miku, tetapi untung saja marga mereka tidak sama dan bisa dibedakan dengan warna mata dan rambut.

"Coba liat tu Miku…. Selalu saja mengadu pada Kaito, memang dia siapanya Kaito" Bisik gadis bersurai hitam diikat twintail –Zatsune- itu ke temannya yang bersurai putih panjang.

"Iya ya…. Mungkin Miku naksir sama Kaito kali…" Ucap gadis bersurai putih –Haku- itu sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Miku mencengkram bolpoin yang digunakannya untuk menulis, poni teal-nya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba, obrolan kedua gadis itu berhenti. Penasaran, Miku menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai ocean itu memberikan glare kepada kedua gadis itu.

"Arrigato! Kaito-nii!" Seru Miku dengan riang, membuat pemuda bersurai ocean itu mengangguk dengan blush di kedua pipinya.

 **~ "I choose…." ~**

Miku merasa heran dengan Len yang terlihat sedang berkutat dengan soal matematika yang seharusnya dikerjakan di sekolah itu.

"Ada apa Miku?" Tanya Len dan sontak membuat gadis teal itu agak tersipu.

"Gomen. Aku hanya penasaran a-apakah Len-san sudah mengerjakan Matematika?" Tanya Miku, pemuda itu terkekeh geli.

"Ini gampang kok! Tidak usah khawatir!" Ucap Len dengan penuh percaya diri, padahal mentalnya baru saja nge-drop karena melihat PR Matematika yang susah-susah itu.

"Oh benarkah? Ganbatte Len-san" Ucap Miku sambil pergi berlalu menuju meja Kaito, untuk mencocokkan jawaban –walau akhirannya debat matematika- supaya mereka dapat 100.

"Kaito-nii…. Nomer ini kamu jawabannya apa?" Tanya Miku, Kaito langsung memperlihatkan jawabannya.

"Kaitooo yang ini salah, harusnya kau bagi dulu baru kau tambah…. Yang ini juga masa 2 pangkat 4 jadi 8 sih? Dimana-mana pangkat itu 2 pangkat 4 itu 2x2x2x2 sama dengan 16 BaKaito" Jelas Miku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian yang salah.

"Lah tapi itu bener tambah dulu baru bagi, kan suka-suka kita" Bela Kaito.

"Suka-suka kita? Kepalamu pasti konslet!" Canda Miku sambil ketawa cekikikan.

"Ya udah…. Ni kuganti jawabannya sama kayak kamu" Ucap Kaito sambil menghapus jawabannya dan menggantinya dengan punya Miku.

"Ya udah aku balik ke bangkuku dulu" Ucap Miku sambil berlalu ke bangkunya, tapi Kaito malah mengikutinya sampai bangkunya.

"Oi dasar Miku-sensei…. Tidak tanggung jawab menyelesaikan pelajaran" Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum geli.

"Terserah!" Ucap Miku sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

 _'Tsundere…..'_ Pikir Kaito sambil tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Len berusaha mengalihkan atensinya ke pemandangan KaiMi tersebut.

 **~ "I choose…."**

Langit mendung menghiasi acara perpisahan guru di sekolah, Clara-sensei yang akan pindah karena memang dipindah tugaskan oleh Dinas Perguruan Jepang (?).

"Sekian dan terima kasih para siswa yang sudah rela berpanas-panasan di sini, kalian boleh pulang sekarang juga… lumayan kan kalian pulang lebih cepat 15 menit dari waktu biasanya" Ucap Kepala sekolah bersurai coklat dan berkacamata –Hiyama-sensei- yang membuat para murid berhamburan masuk ke kelas.

"Jaa minna-san aku duluan ya" Ucap Zatsune dan Haku yang kemudian langsung keluar bersama-sama.

"Kaito-kun tidak pulang?" Tanya Miku yang sudah siap dengan tasnya dan melihat pemuda bersurai ocean itu tetap memainkan laptopnya. Tetapi sebelum menjawab, ada suara deheman-

Yang berasal dari sang ketua kelas berwajah shota itu….

"Minna-san! Jika kalian memakai mobil silahkan pulang duluan, jika kalian memakai motor atau jalan kaki kalian harus menunggu sampai hujannya reda… paham?" Ucap Len dengan aura kepemimpinan yang tinggi.

"Aku pakai motor Miku, ga mungkin aku bakalan nekat…." Ucap Kaito dengan wajah datar.

"Memang kenapa kamu ga pulang Miku, rumahmu kan hanya di belakang Crypton Hospital" Tanya pemuda bersurai hijau –Gumiya- dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya udah aku pulang dulu yak…." Ucap Miku karena dia cukup yakin dia akan sampai di rumahnya tepat sebelum hujan datang. Tetapi saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, dia bertemu dengan mobil hitam yang pemiliknya ternyata Len.

"Are? Miku…. Kan tadi aku bilang yang pakai mobil aja yang bisa pulang" Ucap Len dengan nada khawatir, Miku pun langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Rumahku hanya di belakang Crypton Hospital kok… jadi jangan khawatir" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi tapi mobil Len tetap mengikutinya.

"Ikut mobilku saja…. Naiklah" Ucap Len dengan tegas, awalnya gadis teal itu ragu tapi melihat senyuman sang ketua kelas shota itu dia langsung mengangguk dan menaiki mobil Len –duduk di sebelah sang ketua kelas-. Len langsung tersenyum dan menyalakan mobilnya, kemudian mobil tersebut beranjak pergi.

Di mobil entah mengapa jantung Miku berdebar tidak karuan, sang ketua kelas pun fokus ke jalanan. Miku hanya memberi arahan agar sampai di rumahnya dan Len mengikutinya –gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa kedua pipi sang ketua kelas sudah memerah-. Sesampainya di depan rumah Miku, gadis itu langsung turun dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Arrigato! Terima kasih banyak Len-san" Ucap Miku sambil membungkuk, membuat sang ketua kelas tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama Miku… eh aku boleh ga manggil kamu Miku-chan?" Tanya Len, gadis itu mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah Miku-chan… dan Miku-chan harus panggil aku Len-kun ya" Ucap Len dengan senyuman dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari rumah Miku –yang sekarang tersenyum lembut entah mengapa-.

 **~ "I choose…."~**

Gadis teal itu berjalan dengan lesu, kepalanya berasa berputar. Apalagi senin ini diadakan upacara yang membuatnya harus menahan rasa pusingnya. Tetapi baru di tengah-tengah upacara Miku langsung tumbang tidak sadarkan diri, untung saja seorang pemuda bersurai ocean itu cepat tanggap untuk menangkapnya. Sang ketua kelas yang melihatnya tentu saja panik, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan barisannya.

"Kaito…. Tolong bawa Miku-chan ke UKS cepat!" Ucap Len dengan pelan, yang langsung membuat pemuda bersurai ocean itu lari ke UKS sambil menggendong gadis itu ala brigdal style.

Sesampainya di UKS, pemuda itu membaringkan Miku di atas kasur UKS. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang dahi gadis itu.

 _'Panas sekali…..'_ Batin Kaito panik yang kemudian mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan sebuah kain. Kemudian dia mengompres dahi gadis itu, sang penjaga UKS sedang tidak ada makanya Kaito harus menjaga orang yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri ini.

 **~ "I choose…." ~**

Pemuda berwajah shota itu bernapas lega ketika upacara sudah selesai, kedua kakinya langsung berlari menuju UKS. Tetapi dia malah melihat Kaito sedang menunggui Miku yang sekarang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Miku…. Terima kasih telah menjadi adikku…. Tapi aku menyayangimu lebih dari rasa sayang kakak dengan adiknya gomen ya" Ucap Kaito sambil mengelus kepala teal gadis itu.

"Apa? Jadi kau punya perasaan seperti itu kepadanya?" Tanya Len yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pemuda bersurai ocean itu.

"Iya Len… aku menyesal telah terprovokasi dengan si Zatsune itu… gara-gara dia Miku… dia mengancamku jika berdekatan dengan Miku" Ucap Kaito dengan nada kesal.

"Berarti mulai sekarang kau love rival" Ucap Len dengan senyuman kecil, Kaito langsung terperangah.

"Eh? Kaichou suka dengan Miku juga?" Tanya Kaito dengan polos, Len menatapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ya. Jangan harap aku akan mengalah darimu Shion!" Ucap Len sambil tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Let the best man win…. Kagamine!" Ucap Kaito, kemudian kedua pemuda itu berjabat tangan sambil menatap tajam satu sama lain. Seperti ada petir di antara mereka berdua, bahkan ada aura hitam di sekitar mereka.

 **~ "I choose…." ~**

Miku tidak akan pernah mengerti makhluk Tuhan yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu, memang dia sangat digalaukan dengan kelakuan dua lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya. Len dan Kaito selalu menatap tajam satu sama lain kalau sedang berdekatan dengannya, tetapi jika tidak ada Miku mereka bercanda ria seperti sepasang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Sepulang sekolah Miku langsung pergi ke taman untuk melakukan relaksasi, tetapi dia dipertemukan lagi oleh Kaito yang sedang mengendarai motornya.

"Yo! Miku, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kaito, Miku tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sedang relaks sebentar dari tugas-tugas sekolah yang makin menumpuk Kaito-nii" Ucap Miku, Kaito yang dipanggil 'kaito-nii' langsung tersenyum sendu.

 _'Apa dia belum mengerti juga?'_ Batin Kaito menangis dalam hati.

"Kaito-nii sedang apa disini?" Tanya Miku, Kaito tersenyum kecil.

Tidak mungkin kan Kaito mengutarakan jika dia mengikuti Miku sampai taman dan terus memperhatikannya?

"Aku kebetulan saja lewat sini hehe" Ucap Kaito, ada nada dusta tapi Miku tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tawar Kaito, Miku pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah Kaito-nii kau nanti akan kerepotan" Tolak Miku dengan halus, tapi Kaito tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa dia malah senang jika Miku menerima tawarannya. Akhirnya Miku tidak bisa menolak ajakan pemuda bersurai ocean yang sudah dianggap menjadi kakaknya itu.

Mereka berdua naik motor sambil bercanda ria, berbincang dan tertawa bersama. Karena Kaito sudah tahu dimana letak rumah Miku, dia sengaja untuk melewati jalur memutar –hingga gadis itu sadar dan menjitak kepalanya-. Akhirnya setelah melalui perjuangan, mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Miku.

"Arrigato Kaito-nii, walaupun tadi kita agak nyasar" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Um… tidak masalah, tapi maukah kau memanggilku Kaito saja? Aku agak risih dipanggil Nii-chan olehmu" Ucap Kaito, gadis bersurai teal itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Heh? Memang ada apa Kaito? Tiba-tiba sekali, tapi kau kan sudah kuanggap jadi kakak sendiri" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum polos, Kaito menyentil dahi gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Yah… anggaplah aku ingin kau memanggil namaku langsung karena…. Ya karena aku mau" Ucap Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah Kaito!" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah saat meninggalkan gadis itu.

 **~ "I choose…."~**

Suasana di sekolah sedang ramai, karena ada pertandingan bola antar kelas. Miku dan teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya sekarang berada di pinggir lapangan mendukung teman-teman laki-laki mereka yang sedang bermain.

"Are? Katanya Kagamine-san tidak ikut bermain hari ini" Ucap seorang gadis bersurai honey blonde pendek –Rin- di sebelah Miku.

"Um… sepertinya Kagamine-san tertular kemalasan dari Shion-san nee" Ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah pendek –Akaiko- di sebelah Rin.

Gadis bersurai teal itu berharap, sang ketua kelas berwajah shota itu akan bermain di lapangan. Tetapi beberapa detik setelah mengharap, ada tepukan pelan di ujung kepalanya. Dan ketika dia mendongak ternyata yang menepuknya adalah-

Sang ketua kelas berwajah shota bernama Len Kagamine.

"Ah! Len-kun, katanya kau tidak main hari ini" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum kecil, Len terkekeh pelan.

"Entah mengapa aku ingin bermain, mungkin karena ada dirimu" Ucapan Len membuat gadis bersurai teal itu tersipu malu.

"Semangat ya Len-kun… menangkan pertandingan ini" Ucap Miku dengan pelan, Len langsung menyengir dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tentu saja Miku-chan!" Ucap Len yang kemudian berlari menuju ke lapangan bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Saat bermain pun Len bermain dengan cepat dan lincah, bahkan sengaja pamer untuk gadis bersurai teal yang sedang menontonnya. Tentu saja Len sengaja menyetak gol untuk kelas walaupun cuman 1 score-nya yang penting nyumbang. Sehingga score pertandingan terakhir adalah 4-1 dan kemenangan ada di kelas Len.

"Horeee! Kita menang!" Seru Miku dengan semangat, Len tersenyum lebar. Tetapi kemudian dengan diam dia menggengam kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Miku-chan… Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" Ucap Len sambil menatap Miku dengan dalam.

"Aku juga… ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu Miku" Ucap Kaito yang tiba-tiba muncul dan merebut salah satu tangan gadis itu dari cengkraman pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Eh? Len-kun? Kaito? Memang ada apa sih?" Tanya Miku dengan polos, kedua pemuda itu menatapnya dengan serius dan rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah gadis itu.

"Aishiterru… Maukah kau jadi kekasihku Miku?" Tanya mereka berdua secara serempak, Miku langsung tersipu mendengarnya.

Gadis itu mulai menelaah lagi pikirannya, memang dia dan Kaito sudah berteman selama 3 tahun bahkan sudah menjadi kakak-adik dengannya. Dia bahkan telah jatuh cinta kepada pemuda maniak es krim itu. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Kaito menghindarinya selama satu tahun karena Zatsune yang memprovokasi mereka berdua. Tetapi pada akhirnya hubungan mereka membaik.

Miku dan Len memang mulai dekat ketika ada observasi dan hanya dia yang bisa di tebengin motornya. Len selalu berpamitan ketika dia mau pulang, bahkan dia lebih berwibawa. Len lebih peduli dengan teman-temannya, terutama Miku –gadis itu sadar pemuda itu sering memperhatikannya-. Akhir-akhir ini malah mereka berdua lebih sering berdua, dan juga dia merasakan debaran aneh ketika bersama pemuda itu.

Len Kagamine atau Kaito Shion?

Orang yang akhir-akhir ini dekat atau orang yang sudah dikenal selama 3 tahun?

Miku menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, kedua manik teal-nya menatap kedua pemuda yang sekarang memasang wajah tegang. Tetapi setelah melihat kedua pemuda yang dia cintai itu, dia tersenyum. Seolah sudah memiliki jawaban yang sangat pas, dia memandang lembut orang yang akan dia pilih tersebut. Bibir mungil itu mulai tergerak mengucapkan-

"Aku memilihmu Len-kun" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum lembut, Len langsung tertegun sebentar tetapi kemudian langsung memeluk gadis itu. Sementara Kaito hanya menunduk, rasanya sangat sakit ketika merasa terlambat menyatakannya.

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu…. Semoga kalian bahagia Len, Miku" Ucap Kaito tersenyum lembut dan kemudian meninggalkan sekolah dengan hati yang terluka.

"Kaito-nii….." Ucap Miku sambil melihat sosok Kaito yang makin lama makin menjauh, Len kemudian menggandeng tangan Miku.

"Terima kasih telah memilihku….." Ucap Len dengan senyuman lembut, Miku pun tersenyum juga.

 **THE END**

 **Halooooo! Akhirnya bisa menciptakan one-shot lagi…. Dan lagi-lagi saya gagal membuat Multi chapter…. Haha**

 **By the way… ini emang cerita nyata tapi diubah-ubah namanya dan memakai imajinasi soalnya ntar kalo true story bisa langsung ketahuan siapa orangnya….**

 **Oh iya aku numpang promosi yak…**

 **Ehem ehem *ketuk-ketuk mic* Kami dari STEALTH (nama kelas) mohon bantuannya yaa untuk ngasih like kalian di kontes foto Smansa. Caranya gampang banget kok…**

 **Pertama: Kalian follow dulu akun SMAN1_banjarbaru.**

 **Kedua: Cari foto yang orang-orangnya pakai baju biru malam berlistkan warna pink dan mengacungkan jari tiga. Di bajunya ada tulisan** _"STEALTH"_ **di dadanya**

 **Ketiga: Like foto itu aja yak *author di lempar ke laut***

 **Terima kasih banyak yaa. Semoga like kalian membawa berkah AMIIIIIINNNNNN**

 **Oh iya RnR yak…. Kalo bisa berikan like instagram juga *nyemplung sumur***


End file.
